Isle Repentance
by KhajiitInTheWilderness
Summary: Approximately two eras after Skyrim. The dungeons of Tamriel have finally become overcrowded. A new solution has recently been made. Repeat offenders are sent to a strange place known only as Isle Repentance. It seems like an okay place at first, but after dark, it's a whole new island. Rated T for language, violence, the works. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup?**

…

 **Idk what to say…**

 **First, a disclaimer; there will probably be tons of inconsistencies.**

 **And spelling errors.**

 **Well, not so much spelling but autocorrect.**

 **I'm sorry about saying there would be a chapter for The Exterior ASAP, Saturday.**

 **If I can't keep a promise I should GTFO**

 **To make up for it I decided to release two new stories, the ones I offered a poll to find out which one would be first.**

 **This one got one vote…**

 **The only vote :(**

 **OC's are welcome, as always…**

—

Caspar gazed out the opening wagon.

They'd passed the city dungeon.

He cleared his throat.

"Pardon, but where are we going?"

"Quiet, thief."

The Dunmer laughed.

"An Altmer thief?"

Caspar sighed, and combed his spiked short hair. The guard snatched his comb.

He would never get any recognition because he was Altmer.

"Now I've seen it all…"

Even the Khajiit chuckled. He'd been quiet the whole time.

"No wonder you were caught…"

"I've completed hundreds of heists, thank you very much."

The Khajiit looked up, at Caspar. He'd stared at the wagon floor, his face engulfed in shadow and hidden by his hood.

Now Caspar could see he had brown fur and blue eyes.

"This one doesn't believe it."

They were the only three in the wagon. It seemed to be heading out of the city.

"And what are you in for, Khajiit?"

"Murder. Accident, though. Wasn't my fault either."

"A Khajiit not a thief? Now I've seen it all…"

"I've completed hundreds of heists, thank you very much."

The Khajiit mimicked his voice perfectly, even using an Altmer accent and abandoning his speech impediment.

"Just never been caught before…"

Caspar growled.

"You'll learn your place soon enough."

The Khajiit grinned.

"Shut up back there! We'll knock you out early!"

"What?"

The Dunmer was hit with a club. The guard sitting to the right of the driver reached back through the hole in the canvas and smacked him.

The Dunmer said something in his native tongue, probably an insult.

"Ouch… Bastard…"

"Ha! You think that's painful? You aren't going to prison! You're going to Coredalf's killing halls!"

Caspar looked to his fellow prisoners for help.

"Opposite of Sovngarde."

The Dunmer whispered.

Caspar wasn't familiar with the Pangean religion.

His home country of the Somerset Isle was the only area in Tamriel still not conquered by the Pangean Empire.

The Pangeans themselves were elfin in shape, but had scales instead of skin, commonly a dark green.

Their eyes were like gold.

And their hair was white like snow.

Caspar wasn't sure, but he thought Coredalf was the god of death.

They had at least a hundred gods, which everyone else was taught before the days of the week.

If they were going to prison, Caspar wasn't worried.

He'd been in and out of prisons in his youth.

He was only worried his finely trimmed goatee would turn into a beard.

—

It had been at least five hours.

A candle had been lit, not for their convenience, but for the driver's.

There was simply no other place to put it than the back.

It was dark out, and they were moving through the woods.

They were in Black Marsh, which Caspar could see by the swampland and glowing yellow eyes of frogs.

For Caspar, it was oddly calming.

The Khajiit kept making nervous glances out the small openings.

He'd taken his hood off, and Caspar saw he had a black Mohawk and an odd purple rash-like patch of fur, going like a scar through his eye.

The Dunmer had fallen asleep.

So had the guard, judging by his snoring.

"We're going out to the ocean."

The Khajiit seemed worried, alert.

He'd been somewhat quiet and stoic before, apart from the one instance where he mocked Caspar.

"How can you tell?"

"This one can see the ocean through the trees to our left. You don't have Khajiit eyes. Look for the moonlight on the water."

Caspar had to squint to see the thin white line.

The carriage came to a halt.

They jerked forward, and the Dunmer awoke.

The guard almost fell off, and ordered everyone except the driver off the cart.

"Don't move, don't fight back."

"What"-

There was a blur of brown as the club whacked Caspar in the face. He was instantly knocked out.

—

A time later, he was revived.

The three were on a beach. It was still dark out.

There was a small person in robes, with a hood. Caspar couldn't tell their gender.

"Sit and mimic me."

They all sat in a small boat and were instructed on how to use the oars to propel the boat.

Caspar couldn't tell where they were going.

It must have been confidential, since they were knocked out.

As the sun broke over the horizon, Caspar found himself drifting off to sleep.

—―

 **I hope this chapter was satisfying.**

 **It was short, that's for sure.**

 **Average for me is about 1000.**

 **It felt so good to see OC's on my other story.**

 **I had a reader from** _ **way**_ **back, a new guy, and someone who wasn't sure about making their OC.**

 **A diverse group.**

 **Also, I haven't really published anything but a prologue for "Hatred, Eternal"**

 **So that's why I'm giving those updates in this story.**

 **Please don't everyone go with Sub-Zero**

 **TBH I like Scorpion better.**

 **You can have as many OC's as you want.**

 **Now, I didn't put weapons for a reason but you can have handcrafted knives, axes, etc, and magic, under the skills section.**

 **The OC From**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Skills:**

 **Personality:**

 **Reason for being on the island (crime):**

 **Optional**

—

 **History:**

 **Other:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeyyyy…**

 **Again…**

 **I couldn't keep myself away from my other story I'm so sorry about the delay…**

 **I have been getting positive reviews so I decided to post another chapter.**

 **Guys from The Exterior, feel free to request me to use your OC's in this story.**

 **Pangeans aren't canon, they're a creation of my own.**

 **You guys can make your own races as well.**

 **In fact, they might not come in until next chapter, but Fire Elves are a creation of The Argonian Assassin.**

 **Just don't make them all farfetched like Nords with cat ears and tails whose eyes sparkle like kawaii anime or some shit**

 **This can be a group project**

 **In which I do all the work**

 **;)**

 **Now before you review**

' **PEOPLE IN SKYRIM DON'T SAY COMEBACK UNFAVORITE UNFOLLOW I HATE YOUR MISERABLE LIFE AND I'LL HIRE AGENT 47 TO MURDER YOUR FAMILY'**

 **Ahem…**

 **This is 7E, which is like, 2000 years after Skyrim, which is the farthest game in the future since Online is arena remade… They would say some other things…**

 **Just be thankful I didn't put flintlock guns in here like a dumbass.**

 **;)**

 **Ahem…**

 **I posted the chapter for a mortal combat fan fiction on accident above this one.**

 **DAMMIT.**

—

Caspar yawned loudly and sat up. He stretched. Expecting to find he was in his bed at home, he looked around.

Nope. He was in a boat. On a beach. By himself.

The last thing he remembered was falling asleep.

Dammit! They must've left him… Bastards…

Growling, he got out of the boat and pulled it up the beach.

It could've drifted off! He could've drowned! Once he got his hands on those two bastard-

"Morning!"

The Dunmer.

Caspar took a swing, but the Dunmer ducked to stomach level, lifted Caspar up on one shoulder and then dumped him off, knocking the wind out of him.

He didn't look particularly strong either.

"You bastard! What in Oblivion were you thinking? I could've died!"

"You didn't do any of the rowing. We were going to check on you in the morning."

Caspar got to his feet and brushed the sand off his clothes.

"Shut up..."

"Best comeback I've ever heard."

"Shut up."

They walked up the dunes of the beach, passing several grassy areas. The sun beat down under a cloudless sky.

Caspar was expecting a prison camp with purple rocks and creatures of Oblivion and skulls…

They came up above the beach. The grass was incredibly green and trees grew in the distance.

"Doesn't look like any prison camp I've ever seen."

"I know. They say that things come out at night, though."

"You were there at night?"

"No. We arrived in the morning."

A large building came into view. It was on a hill, sort of hanging off the side.

Caspar then saw the stone foundation, which stretched about a story high, and had forges among other crafting things.

There were several people walking around and doing work. He was very surprised to see none of them were dressed in rags or prison uniforms.

"Ah! The newcomer!"

An old Nord approached them. He had a long gray beard and blue eyes, dressed in black robes with the hood pulled up.

"I haven't met you yet. Lupin, tell me his name."

"I ah… I don't know his name."

The Nord looked between the two of them, puzzled and distraught.

"A day in a cart together and you don't know his name?"

He looked to Caspar next.

"You don't know his name?"

He shook his head.

"Young folks these days… Time for a proper introduction."

The Dunmer extended his hand. "Lupin."

Caspar hesitated before taking it. "Caspar. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance."

"And I am Erald, imprisoned here long ago in my youth. I sold potions for stamina before the Pangeans took over. Of course, that wasn't allowed because it was 'illegal contraband' and 'poison'."

He then pointed to a box with a small white object perched on top.

Upon closer examination, it appeared to be a skull.

Caspar's eyes widened and he almost fainted.

"This is Saudalf! He was the bravest of them all back in the day, led an escape mission!"

Caspar saw the arrow sticking out of the skull as he drew closer.

"He never made it to the escape boat. Their plans were learned of. The other got out in the boat, but no one knows what happened to them."

Erald, after finishing his story, still kept a sort of wise, but a bit mad smile.

"Now he guards the crate of illegal contraband. No one dares move him off the top of the box to open it. Poor lad."

Lupin looked a bit more disgusted than Caspar.

"Could you tell us about the… Ah… Things? At night?"

Erald chuckled.

"If I'd seen the things, I'd be there beside Saudalf! But don't worry about that. Enjoy your first day here!"

Lupin and Caspar walked away.

"I'm getting a bit of a madman vibe from him…"

Caspar didn't respond, looking around at the bright blue sky, palm trees, and the sandy shores.

Paradise.

Why were they imprisoned here?

"Is that the Khajiit down there?"

Caspar squinted. Far down the beach was the brown furred Khajiit.

He was building something, which wasn't an uncommon sight, but why was he on the beach?

So many questions…

They strolled towards him.

"Evening, Ri'kir!"

The Khajiit's eyes widened, and he pushed the project back into the woods.

They jogged towards him.

Caspar could hear him saying "Dammit" over and over.

It became clear he was trying to hide the object, which Caspar could see was a half-finished boat.

Out of desperation, he pulled something from his belt.

A sickle.

Caspar stopped, and so did Lupin.

"Get out of here!"

"We were just saying hello!"

"Why are you building a boat?"

Ri'kir, if no hostile before, looked as if he wanted to kill them.

"This one can't let anyone find out…"

Lupin drew his sickle.

They circled each other.

"I don't want to fight you."

Ri'kir stopped.

"Too bad."

The two lunged at each other, sickle meeting sickle in a flash of sparks.

Caspar backed up. He wasn't sure if he should help Lupin or not interfere.

Ri'kir's sickle was chipped. It looked like it wasn't crafted very well.

Lupin's was worse, but he wielded it with surprising skill.

In about a minute, Lupin held Ri'kir by the throat, sickle poised.

"What in Oblivion were you doing?"

Ri'kir spat blood at him.

"Trying to kill you, obviously."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you!"

Lupin let him go.

"Bastard…"

Caspar approached, now feeling safer since Lupin took Ri'kir's sickle.

He inspected the boat. It was covered in mold and barnacles.

"You won't get anywhere in that. Did you build it all in the morning?"

"No. Ri'kir found it in the woods. This one was going to repair it."

Again, Caspar noticed the peculiar purple blotch that went all around his left eye.

He wondered what happened to Ri'kir.

He didn't want to ask, as that might be rude.

And Ri'kir didn't seem like one to discuss secrets.

"Tell anyone, and this one will kill you."

He walked away.

Lupin rolled his eyes.

"What's the rush to get out? It's going to take a while anyways…"

Caspar watched Ri'kir walk back towards the building.

"There's more to him than meets the eye."

—

 **So I was all like "Woo! Chapter three!"**

 **N' then I realized it was actually chapter two.**

 **I was like dafuq?**

 **I've released one chapter a week ago and not done anything since?**

 **O_O**

 **So, sorry about that.**

 **Also read this. It has a fucked up ending but it's kind of funny too**

 **wiki/Lore:The_Epic_of_the_Grey_Falcon**

 **The OC From**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Skills:**

 **Personality:**

 **Reason for being on the island (crime):**

 **Optional**

—

 **History:**

 **Other:**


	3. AN: Isle Repentance or Exterior 2?

**Hello again!**

 **So I need your opinion…**

 **Should I keep doing this or go ahead with "Greater Danger Lies Abroad"?**

 **Just so we're clear, Greater Danger Lies Abroad is the sequel to The Exterior.**

 **Please review, and for more updates please check my profile!**


End file.
